


Reason

by ImagineMunchkin



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Emperor and Gloves being dorks together, Final Fest, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Team Chaos bois!, Team Emperor/Monarch being goofs is in here too!, What else is new, anyway, help me I have work in an hour whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineMunchkin/pseuds/ImagineMunchkin
Summary: Emperor has chosen Team Chaos as his side for the Final Fest but he wonders which side Gloves has picked to fight for. (Sorry for the lame summary :P)





	Reason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Team Chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Team+Chaos).



Perhaps in a world where Emperor had never changed his ways, and his mindset was fixed on himself then perhaps he would have chosen to Team Order. He used to live for an unattainable perfection, the world had revolved around him and his thirst to win but that was then and this is now. 

Now he lived and strived for better things, more important things at that. If it wasn’t for the chaos that had crashed into his life and _fixed_ his uncontrollable order he wouldn’t be where he is today. He wouldn’t have seen that there was more to life than just winning, that there was a way to live life without controlling schedules and rules, that life was so much more than linear lines. His life now was his brother, his best friends and of course his amazing boyfriend whom he’d never been together with if it wasn’t for that chaos. When he saw in the Square’s central television the announcement for what Pearl and Marina were dubbing the “Final Fest” and the two opposing teams being Chaos vs. Order a big grin had sprawled on Emperor’s face as the crowd around him cheered. 

Right from the get go he knew what team he was on.

“Woah you were thinking Team Chaos too!?” Eging Jr. slammed his soda on to their table sitting up from the excitement, Prince gasping alongside him as the two faced each other with grins.

“Me and Jr. were just talking about it on the way home!” Prince swiftly took his phone out of his pocket and quickly held it out for Emperor to see which displayed the article of the announcement. “From what I’ve read in the comments so far it looks like Team Chaos is the most popular team!” 

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that.” N-Pacer hummed as she placed her cup of tea gently on her plate. “Team Order has just as many players on their side. Besides we all know popularity isn’t everything you know, isn’t that right Laceless?”

“Uh yeah but....” Laceless nervously fiddled with his phone as he read the article from his own phone. “It does seem like all the really strong players are siding on Team Chaos Ms. N-Pacer.”

“Which team are you picking Laceless?” Emperor tilted his head in query making the younger inkling jump from the question.

“I uh, don’t know yet captain.” Laceless guilty lowered his eyes, “I feel like there should be a balance between the two, there can’t be chaos without order and there can’t be order without chaos. I really wanna participate in the Final Fest but I just don’t know what team to pick.”

“Well I myself am picking Team Order and I’d highly recommend you joining us.” N-Pacer smiled confidently as she took another shady sip of her tea. 

“Pfft come on Pacer we all know Team Chaos is the way to go, join Team Chaos Lace and the three of us can all be chaotic bois!” Jr. cheered out loud earning himself a few laughs and a round of applause from the on going by inklings and octolings around them in the Square. 

“Ugh they both sound so cool this is so unfair.” Laceless huffed as he laid his head on his hand with a sigh.

“Don’t worry Laceless I’m sure whichever Team you’ll pick you’ll have tons of fun playing for them.” Prince laid his hand on the inklings shoulders with a warm smile before his lip curled upward and his sweet smile turned sinister. “But I do suggest Team _Chaos_.” 

Laceless seemed to flare up from the sudden change of tone before he quickly fell back on his chair with a loud crash. “Team Chaos it is then!” 

“What? Just like that you decided?” N-Pacer shook her head as both Jr. and Prince chanted chaos behind her in victory. Emperor laughed at the scene before turning his attention to the Square and going into deep thought. Everyone in the city had a reason for joining either teams, while some were more meaningful reasons like his or just for fun like Eging Jr’s he couldn’t help but think about Gloves and what team _he_ was picking and why. 

“Alright little ones listen up! We gotta get decked out in chaos gear for the fest if we wanna be a team, I’m talking the fish skull on our heads and friendship bracelets on our feet and the same weapon to psych out our opponents.”

“Wait you wanna do the final fest _bare foot!?_ ” Laceless gawked in shock.

“Lace we’re going full chaos of course we gotta go barefoot.” 

“I was thinking maybe we could wear the Team Order gear for _true_ chaos.” Prince suggested with a smile. “You know it’d be pretty funny if we showed up like that.”

“Oh my cod yeah!”

“Ugh, you three are ridiculous.” N-Pacer rolled her eyes playfully before turning her attention to Emperor who was zoning out. “Everything okay Em?”

“Hm?” Emperor blinked rapidly as he broke away from his train of thought and turned to look at N-Pacer. “Yes, yes I was actually remembering about something I forgot to do.” Emperor stood up from his seat and placed a few coins on the table for his drink, pushing in his chair and quickly gathering his things before walking over to his brother and placing a small kiss on top of his head as he waved goodbye to his team. “I’ll catch up with four later.”

“Alright Em be safe!” The three inklings all waved back in unison as they watched their leader run out of the Square in a hurry.

* * *

Emperor quickly got off of the bus as he looked up at the apartment building in front of him to make sure it was the correct one. After greeting the front desk lady he speedwalked to the elevators off to the side and urgently stepped in and pressed the button to take him to the fifth floor. He wasted no time as the automatic doors opened and rushed out in search of Glove’s apartment number. He screeched to a halt once he came across the black door and clumsily took out the key Gloves had given him from his pocket. He opened the front door and was immediately greeted by the smell of freshly made french toast from the kitchen. 

“Emp is that you baby? Hold on Half-Rimz I gotta check if Emp is here or if some jackass broke into my house.” Gloves called out from the kitchen which managed to get a chuckle out of Emperor.

“Yes love it’s me.” Emperor walked into the kitchen and just as expected Gloves was on the phone with his team mate while he was serving himself a plate of his frenchtoasts. Gloves grinned happily as he set down his spatula and ran to give Emperor a quick kiss.

“I’ll call you back dude, yeah see ya!” Gloves quickly hung up before pressing a few more kisses on Emperor’s cheek and grinning up at him with joy. “You came just in time Emp, my dad sent me some honey from home the other day so I made some french toast to pair them with today! Sit, sit!” Obliging Emperor pulled out a chair from the table and sat down, amusingly watching as his boyfriend ran across the kitchen setting up the table for the two of them. 

“You made quite a lot love, I thought you were watching your figure.” Emperor teasingly pointed out as he eyed the tall stack of french toast in the middle of the table. 

“Wednesdays are my cheat days you should know that. Besides all the weight I gain doesn’t always go straight to my stomach you bully.” Gloves quickly justified before sticking his tongue out playfully and sitting down across from him. “Oh but besides that what brings you here?”

“What, now I need a reason to visit my boyfriend?” Emperor smirked cunningly before shaking his head. “I’m just kidding but….I did want to talk with you about something.” Glove’s chipper mood almost immediately fell, dropping the french toast in his hand as his shoulders tensed up from the implications of his sentence. Noticing this Emperor immediately flinched and let out a small laugh to relax him. “No, no, no it’s nothing serious I promise.”  


“Oh thank cod!” Gloves pressed a hand to his chest as he let out a sigh of relief, “You scared me for a second there Emp.”

“Sorry but I wanted to have this conversation with you face to face as soon as possible and I didn’t want to do it through text.” Emperor served himself a piece of french toast and drizzled it with the organic honey as Gloves mirrored. 

“Oh that’s fine what did you wanna talk about?”

Emperor took a bite of his french toast and carefully thought about his question, the question was simple enough but Emperor wasn’t quite sure why he was so nervous all of a sudden. There was nothing to be _nervous_ about, all he wanted to know was what team he picked and why, simple as that. Then why wasn’t he _asking_ already? Gloves raised an eyebrow in confusion from the silence. Finally getting a hold of himself Emperor calmly swallowed his bite.

“What team are you picking for Final Fest?”

“Huh? For the final Splatfest?” Gloves shrugged his shoulder with a smile as he took another bite from his french toast. “I picked Team Chaos, and you?” Emperor almost felt a wave of relief pass through his body at his answer, he hated to admit it but he had really hoped he’d say chaos.

“I picked chaos as well,” Emperor returned Glove’s smile before letting it fall momentarily. “I was also curious as to your reason for picking it too.”

“My reason?” Gloves took a moment to think, “Well uh, don’t laugh but I kinda chose chaos cause I thought about what post apocalyptic world I’d rather live in and I chose chaos.”

“Wha-!?” Emperor coughed violently as he accidentally swallowed his bite before chewing it. He coughed a few more times as he stared at Gloves with concern. “I don’t think the fest’s theme is meant to be taken _that_ seriously love.”

“I know but have you imagined what living in a post apocalyptic world would be like?” Gloves eagerly jumped in his seat as he presumably imagined the possibilities in his head. “Like for example I imagine a chaos apocalypse would have tons of cool eerie and creepy vibes, and a ton of cool things like leather outfits and all that stuff you know.” 

“Leather outfits?” Emperor didn’t believe what he was saying, “So your whole reason for picking Team Chaos was for the possibility of leather outfits in an apocalyptic world?”  


“What? No of course not, well partially.” Gloves laughed as he set his fork down next to his plate. “Besides picking based on the question of what apocalyptic world I’d rather live in I also thought about it as the question of picking free will without control or picking control without free will.” 

“Hm?” Emperor raised his eyebrows at the sudden psychological question.

“Well think about it, living in a super uptight and order apocalypse would mean the loss of free will no? An order apocalyptic future would surely have things to control us like mind control and stuff like that.” Gloves licked his suddenly dry lips as he shifted his attention away from Emperor’s eyes. “I also thought about what would happen if we were all mind controlled to keep the order. Obviously the system we would live in would be free from danger, crimes, and things like that but who’s to say the system wouldn’t be so in control to the point it controlled everything. It would have the power to separate people just because it believed they weren’t meant to be for whatever reason. What if that happened to us?” Gloves cleared his throat before shifting his gaze back to Emperors. “That’s not to say a chaotic world wouldn’t be any better either but I would much rather live in a crazy world and be just as crazy myself it meant I’d have control over myself and what I choose to do. And what I’d chose to do is be with you through it all.”

Emperor had never thought about it that way, at first he’d thought Glove’s reasoning would be just as silly as Eging Jr.’s was but it had even more meaning than perhaps even _his_ own reasoning was. 

“Woah sorry I didn’t mean to get all deep, but yeah that’s my two cents on it.” Gloves scratched his cheek with his finger anxiously as he tried to figure out how to change the subject. “What about you Emp? Do you have any reason for choosing Team Chaos?”

“I do actually.” Emperor smiled at Gloves as he placed his hand over his. “I chose chaos because without the chaos that broke me away from the overbearing control I had over myself and my team I wouldn’t have done the things I did to get to this point. I wouldn’t be sharing this moment with you either.” A dark blush spread over Glove's features, a goofy smile accompanying it as he covered his mouth with his hand to keep himself from grinning even further. 

“Aw Emp.” Gloves intertwined their hands together as he gave his hand a small squeeze. “I guess I’m adding that to my reason for joining chaos too.”  


“And I’ll be adding yours to mine as well.” Emperor stood up and pulled Gloves over to his side before picking up the slightly shorter inkling into a hug. “This whole life in a post apocalyptic world does sound rather interesting, but I can’t help but feel that perhaps in this chaotic future we’d be completely out of our minds.”

“Pfft nah we’d just be hanging out somewhere and wearing some weird skimpy outfit and collecting bottle caps or something, welcome to the apocalypse I hope you like leather.” Gloves laughed before wiggling his way out of Emperor’s grip. “But that’d never happen right Emp?”

“Right.” Gloves gave Emperor another goofy grin as he held his hand and led him to the living room.

“You wanna watch a movie to get our minds off of things?”

“If it means cuddling and completely forgetting about the movie half way then yes, yes I do.” Emperor crashed into the couch alongside Gloves and the too did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew I finished this in under an hour! (it feels rushed I know but I promise I'll fix it later....maybe) And yes, I'm on team chaos cause I'm a chaotic neutral uwu I've been rather busy with work but I promise I'm working on updating new chapters and posting new fics (I wanna post some fics I have saved on my phone about Prince and Laceless, does anyone ship them besides me? Please let me know if you'd like me to post them someday ^^ More to come in the future!). I kinda wanted to add a second or third chapter of both alternative universe's as I imagine them but I dunno you can all just let me know. (Take a sip every time I say that >.>)
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy this little mess and comment what team your on and why! I'd love to hear your responses and if you have ocs tell me their teams and reason as well! 
> 
> Kudos always appreciated I love you all ; v ; <3
> 
> (Also P.S if any of you guys wanna add me on the switch I can totally post my fc here, I play/cosplay(?) as Gloves lol but I won't post it if nobody wants it so ya'll can just tell me and I'll happily share it and add anyone ^^)


End file.
